Misaki Senomiya
"Hey Aki, I'd be so happy if you could fulfill my dream." Misaki Senomiya (瀬乃宮 みさ希) is Akiho's older sister and the current spokeswoman for EXOSKELETON, a robotics company. During the SS Anemone Incident, she discovered Ko Kimijima's plans of genocide and killed him, but ever since has been brainwashed by his cyber ghost. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality In her youth, Misaki was shown to be a passionate and idealistic young woman, often spouting her ambitions and hopes for others. She was very fond of robots and planned to create a robot based on the anime Gunvarrel, which she deemed GubBuild-1. These traits would later be inherited by her sister, Akiho, who became determined to finish what she started. During the course of the series however, Misaki is depicted as solemn, emotionless and even cynical. Having seemingly lost her once burning love of robots, Misaki does not even bother to keep in contact with her friends or family anymore. It is implied that she became this way shortly before she left Akiho, whom she coldly told would never be any more than mediocre at robot building, a belief she still stands by even to this day. She even tells Kaito that the reason she entrusted him to look after Akiho was to keep her from following in her footsteps, believing she'd be wasting her time. It is later revealed Misaki's persona was the influence of Kimijima, having been under the control of his cybernetic ghost for the past nine years. It is, however, implied that she became more cynical after she murdered the real Kimijima, which allowed his ghost to possess her in the first place. While possessed, it is implied that Misaki retains at least a portion of her consciousness but most of her actions and personality are subliminally influenced by Kimijima. After Kaito destroys the ghost, Misaki seems to have returned to her former self, as she is shown smiling at her sister for the first time in years. Skills & Abilities While in high school, Misaki was a skilled roboticist and made impressive progress on the construction of the GunPro-1 Gunvarrel giant robot, though she was not able to complete it herself. She also participated in and won several Robo-One tournaments during her high school career. As a spokeswoman for EXOSKELETON, Misaki possesses confident speaking skills. While under the control of Kimijima's cyber-ghost, Misaki is able to easily pilot militaristic robots to great effect. Appearance Misaki is a fairly tall woman with matching brown hair and eyes. She is typically dressed in professional, office-appropriate clothing. In her youth, Misaki's hairstyle featured bangs and a ponytail similar to Akiho's, tied up with a bow. History In high school, Misaki was very passionate about robots and was president of the Robotics Club during her senior year. She would enter and win Robo-One tournaments and later would begin the ambitious club project of constructing a functional replica of the Gunvarrel anime's namesake robot. However, her ambitions would never come to fruition during her high school career and a young Akiho would later aspire to complete the task. Misaki's strong sense of justice eventually lead to her interfering with Kimijima's plans for worldwide genocide when she accidentally stumbled upon him during the SS Anemone Incident. With no other alternative, Misaki resorted to murdering Kimijima, but his surviving cybernetic ghost would continue to haunt her relentlessly, reminding her of the murder she committed. By the time of her high school graduation, Misaki was broken by the guilt and Kimijima would later possess her. Ironically, Misaki would be made a key pawn in the genocide plan she so desperately tried to avert. Relationships Family * Akiho Senomiya: Misaki served as a mentor and role model to Akiho, instilling in her younger sister her love of robotics and Gunvarrel. Misaki adored Akiho and desired for her to one day be her successor of the Robotics Club. However, after being possessed by Kimijima, Misaki becomes much colder towards Akiho, writes off her ambitious actions as pointless and effectively cuts off contact with her. Friends * Kaito Yashio: Misaki saw great potential in a young Kaito and acted as a mentor and sisterly figure to him. Misaki would regularly defeat Kaito at video games and express her desire to see him grow into a capable adult. At some point before she left Tanegashima, Misaki entrusted Akiho to Kaito's care. * Mizuka Irei: A close friend and former classmate of Misaki's. She was the only person Misaki revealed her murder of Kimijima to and Mizuka would faithfully keep it a secret from Akiho and Kaito. Even years later, Mizuka still tries to keep in contact with Misaki, imploring her friend to regain contact with her sister. At some point after becoming employed by EXOSKELETON, Misaki would send Mizuka a Power Suit to help her walk. * Mitsuhiko Nagafukada: Mitsuhiko was a former member of the Robotics Club alongside Misaki and the two were very close. Mitsuhiko would later watch over Akiho in Misaki's place. Trivia * It is implied that Misaki is "Tagiringer" of Kill Ballad. This would make her the highest ranked player of the game. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters